WrestleMania XIV
by frostyfreezyfreeze54
Summary: Undertaker vs. John Cena. WWE Championship. World Heavyweight Championship. ECW Championship. This story speaks for itself. My best one yet!
1. UndertakerCena Buildup

WrestleMania XIV

The night after No Way Out, RAW commentator Jim Ross announced that John Cena suffered storyline first-degree burns during his sinister assault at the hands of The Undertaker. Jerry "The King" Lawler stated that The Chain Gang Soldier will be out of action for an undetermined amount of time. Later that night, during the show's main event, The Deadman defeated his former tag-team partner, Edge, in a Casket Match. After the bout, Undertaker said that what he did 24 hours ago was not good enough and that he plans to take out John Cena forever at WrestleMania. The Phenom then challenged the Cenation leader to a match on The Grandest Stage of Them All. Cena's music played as the fans in attendance at the Reunion Arena went crazy. However, it stopped as The Demon of Death Valley smirked. He had played everyone again. "Just a disgusting human being", said JR as the Dallas crowd booed everything. Then Cena's music played again. This time, it went on longer. Then a camouflauge-painted casket appeared in the ring as Undertaker looked on with rage. The cold coffin opened. It was John Cena! "What the hell! Do you see this, King?", said Ross as he looked on with shock. The Chain Gang Soldier jumped up with a bullrope in hand and knocked down his 300-pound adversary. In minutes, Cena had locked The Deadman in the STFU with the bullrope firmly wrapped around the monster's throat. Six refs and a troupe of security came as the Cenation leader celebrated in the ring. He then pointed to the WrestleMania sign. Was Undertaker's grim challenge answered? The next week on RAW, Cena accepted The Phenom's challenge for a match at WrestleMania. He then said that it would be a Texas Bullrope Match. The Chain Gang Soldier said that he has met the biggest, the baddest, the toughest, the meanest, the most dangerous, and every single one of them have been compromised. And that at WrestleMania, Undertaker would be no different. A message then appeared on the TitanTron:The Streak Will Never Die. Cena was then struck with lightning. The gong struck and the lights went out. When they returned, The Demon of Death Valley was standing over the unconscious Cenation leader. Over the next few weeks, both men gained momentum heading into The Grandest Stage of Them All. On the go-home show of RAW before WrestleMania, Cena teamed with the Royal Rumble winner "Rowdy" Roddy Piper against Undertaker and the WWE Champion Randy Orton. The match ended in a no-contest after both teams brawled with each other. Piper was beating on The Legend Killer, while The Chain Gang Soldier was trading blows with The Deadman. The show closed as the four men fought with their 'Mania opponents.


	2. WWE Championship Buildup

The night after No Way Out is annually celebrated as "Decision Day". The day where the Royal Rumble winner chooses his WrestleMania opponent. "Rowdy" Roddy Piper had three possible choices:WWE Champion Randy Orton, World Heavyweight Champion Triple H, or ECW Champion Shane McMahon. All three world champions raised their respective gold up high for The Hot Rod to gaze at. Orton smirked at The Game and The Money, knowing that it'd be either of them. Think again. Piper grabbed the mic and stared directly at The Legend Killer as the fans cheered. It was official. At WrestleMania XIV, Randy Orton would defend the richest prize in sports-entertainment against his former protege. "It's the student versus the master!", said a jubilant Jerry "The King" Lawler as The Viper started screaming at Piper. During the break, the two had a talk in the ring and it was shown to everyone watching at home when the show returned. In the segment, Orton said why The Hot Rod ruined the plan. Piper then stated that he hated the plan and that for months, The Legend Killer used every trick in the book to keep his belt. And that the "Age of Orton" would come to a brutal and unforgiving end at WrestleMania. The next week on RAW, the Scottish sensation beat General Mayhem after reversing the Torture Rack into a spinning powerslam. The Viper, however, struck with an RKO when Piper turned around. Later that night, Orton defeated RAW's newest acquiree, Tajiri, after hitting an RKO in mid-air when he reversed the Green Dragon. The Hot Rod returned the favor from earlier and hit the Brogue Kick on the WWE Champion to end the show. Week after week, the two traded finishing moves. Orton would hit the RKO one week, while Piper would hit the Brogue Kick another week. And the British Cab on occasion. On the go-home show before WrestleMania, the Scottish sensation teamed with John Cena to take on The Legend Killer and The Undertaker. About 10 minutes into the match, Piper hit a low blow, better known as the Blarney Stone Sandwich, to Orton. The match ended in a no-contest when Cena and The Phenom intervened as well. The Hot Rod decked The Viper with punches and kicks. The show ended with all four men brawling with each other, just six days before their square-off on the Grandest Stage of Them All.


	3. World Heavyweight Championship Buildup

On the February 20,1998 edition of SmackDown!, a #1 contender for Triple H's World Heavyweight Championship would be named. Shawn Michaels and Kurt Angle would be competing for that title shot in the main event. Despite only being in the WWE for only five months, Angle's performance in the Royal Rumble match impressed key people in management, so they decided to give him an opporotunity at fast fame. The 1996 Olympic gold medalist could be competing for a world championship at WrestleMania after such short time in the business. Michaels also had something to prove as well. After being sent off RAW by Randy Orton, HBK wanted to make an immediate impact on Friday nights. From the opening bell, the resiliency of Michaels meshed well with the amateur background of Angle. The 24-minute bout saw both men take the crowd on a roller-coaster ride like never before. At one point, The Showstopper went for a moonsault onto the outside, but the Wrestling Machine caught him and strapped on the Ankle Lock. Michaels rallied back, however, and hit two shoulderblocks and a powerslam with a kip-up in between. Elbow to the heart. Then HBK began to tune up the band. 1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! BA...NO! Angle cinched in the Ankle Lock, and this time it was fully strapped on. With the ropes too far away, Michaels knew there was no escape. Then, with quick thinking, The Showstopper reversed the painful hold into a small package. ONE! TWO! THREE! Shawn Michaels has done it! He is going to WrestleMania! Suddenly, "The Game" started filling the air at the Alamodome. It was Triple H himself! SmackDown!'s top star marched down to the ring and raised up his glistening belt in the air as HBK looked on with serious intention. The next week, SmackDown!'s General Manager, Theodore "Teddy" Long made it official:At WrestleMania XIV, Triple H will defend the World Heavyweight Championship against Shawn Michaels. Later that night, the two had a contract signing. Tazz moderated the signing. HHH said that he has great respect for Michaels, but he'd throw it all aside and leave WrestleMania still champion. Michaels said that while HHH has been a great champion, he'll be even better. And that at WrestleMania, it's game over for The King of Kings. Both men shook hands. The Cerebral Assassin then prepared to leave the ring, but HBK had one last thing to say:"Good luck at 'Mania. Because you'll need a lot of it". Triple H then turned around, but he probably shouldn't have. Because Sweet Chin Music was waiting for him. BAM! The thud of Michaels' foot striking The Game's jaw was so loud, it could be heard in the locker room. The Showstopper then started dancing as he picked up the World Heavyweight Championship. Was this a sign of things to come at the big show? A few weeks later, on SmackDown!'s go-home show before WrestleMania, Flash Funk cut an opening promo, saying that Michaels didn't deserve to get a title shot. He then challenged HBK to a match later on with his WrestleMania title shot against Triple H on the line. Michaels accepted in a backstage interview. In the main event, The Showstopper defeated Funk in an eight-minute bout. The cocky upstart got in some early offense, but it wasn't enough and Michaels pinned him with Sweet Chin Music for the clean win. As the Sexy Boy celebrated in the ring, Triple H snuck up from behind and nailed him with the Pedigree. The Cerebral Assassin held up his World Title and posed for the fans to close the show, a final momentum-grabber before WrestleMania.


	4. ECW Championship Buildup

Shane McMahon was on top of the world. The Extreme world, that is. At Armageddon, in a highly competitive match against Rob Van Dam, The Money ended the 11-month reign of The Whole F'N Show to win the ECW Championship, his first-ever world title in the WWE. 48 hours later on ECW, McMahon beat RVD again to retain the belt, this time using the ropes for leverage. After the match, Tommy Dreamer came out and challenged The Money to a title bout. McMahon gave the ECW Original the answer in brutal form, knocking him out with the mic and hitting the Million Dollar Bill. At the Royal Rumble, WWE's richest wrestler(John Cena is second), defeated Sabu in a Street Fight to retain the belt. And Dreamer came out once again to see if McMahon accepted his challenge for an ECW Championship match. And once again, the ECW Original was assaulted, this time with a kendostick. On ECW two nights later, Mark Jindrak, The Land of The Extreme's next big thing, won an all-roster battle royal to earn the right to face The Money in a title match at No Way Out. In fact, Dreamer was the last man eliminated in the match. At the PPV, McMahon was overpowered too much by his freakish adversary. So, he disqualified himself by paying off referee Aaron "Goose" Mahoney with $500. Jindrak was so upset, he delivered a Flux Capacitor not only to the ECW Champion, but to Mahoney as well. The ECW Original came out once again, and asked McMahon that he's very eager to hear his response to the challenge. McMahon said to wait until Tuesday, knowing that Royal Rumble winner "Rowdy" Roddy Piper might choose him as his WrestleMania opponent. Finally, the day of reckoning came. The Money said that he's sick and tired of Dreamer pestering him and that if he wants an ECW title shot so bad, he'll get one. The ECW Original stated that he also gets to choose when the match takes place, and the stipulation. Later that night, McMahon fought Rhyno in a non-title main event match. Dreamer came and leveled his wealthy nemesis with a ladder, giving McMahon the DQ victory. The War Machine looked to hit the Gore, but the ECW Original was ready and decked him with the same weapon. Dreamer then announced that McMahon would defend the ECW Championship against him-at WrestleMania in a Ladder Match! The fans went crazy for that one. The ECW Original did his signature pose as the show closed. A few weeks later, on ECW's go-home show before WrestleMania, Dreamer faced Hardcore Holly and Shane Douglas in a 2-on-1 Extreme Rules Handicap Match. Despite the odds and the opponents, the valiant Extremist rallied back and appeared to be on his way to a victory. Then WWE's richest wrestler interfered and hit Dreamer with the Million Dollar Bill on a steel chair. Douglas then pinned the ECW Original for the win. McMahon then assaulted Dreamer's injured leg and delivered a DDT to it. The Money then propped up a ladder, sandwiched the ECW Original between it, and hit the Leap of Faith. BAM! The crowd booed as McMahon held up his ECW Championship to an incapacitated Dreamer. Will the veteran instincts of Dreamer lead to Extreme gold? Or will the brash, yet sinister tactics of WWE's richest wrestler get the better of people yet again?


	5. Undertaker vs John Cena

The pay-per-view took place on March 29, 1998 at the FleetCenter in Boston, Massachusetts. There were eight matches on the card. Out of the four matches featured in this story, The Undertaker vs. John Cena went on first. Unlike traditional matches associated with a strap, this was completely different. Placed behind all four turnbuckles were vase-like crates filled with Texas bullropes. These bullropes could be used as a weapon to attack a wrestler. For instance, the cowbell on each end of the bullrope is used to mainly whack someone with. The bullrope itself could be used as a choking weapon. There are no countouts, and the bullropes are the only weapons that are legal. Anything else(steel chairs, kendosticks, garbage cans, tables, thumbtacks, ladders, etc.)would be considered a foreign object and would cause a disqualification. The Boston crowd was revved up for this match and it recieved more buildup than any other match on the undercard. Undertaker had his undefeated WrestleMania streak going into this match at 6-0. The Streak wasn't a big deal back then, but this match helped push it to the point where it has become a WWE staple, for the company and for the WWE Universe. Druids held up flaming torches as Undertaker entered to the song known as "O Fortuna". He was wearing a special robe instead of his traditional trenchcoat and hat. It was later called "Lord of Darkness". Despite The Deadman being the heel in the feud, he was cheered and bowed down to during his walk to the ring. It was so irregular, even the commentators had to address it. "Have you ever seen so much respect for such a sick, twisted individual?" RAW play-by-play announcer Jim Ross said sternly. "Never in my entire life.", said color commentator Jerry "The King" Lawler with shock on his face. After all the cruel, heartless things Undertaker had done over the past three months, especially to John Cena, who'd believe it? The path from the entranceway to the ring was unusual. It was L-shaped. Then Cena entered. The FleetCenter went so crazy, JR and The King thought the roof would explode. I think I actually saw it move. Freaky. Anyway, this reaction was much more lively than the one Cena recieved at Armageddon three months ago. It was time. The battle of the century. The Undertaker vs. John Cena. On the Grandest Stage of Them All. Man, I just got chills. The bell rung, and The Chain Gang Soldier charged The Phenom like a wild boar. He threw left hooks and right jabs. Eventually, Undertaker got up and hit the Last Ride. Instead of covering Cena, The Deadman toyed with him some more. He then kicked the Cenation leader right in his head. Undertaker then grabbed a bullrope, and almost knocked Cena out with the bullrope, but missed. The Chain Gang Soldier thought quickly and locked in the STFU. However, The Demon of Death Valley's strength was too much, and Cena was overpowered into the corner. Undertaker then hit a running clothesline in the corner and threw the camouflauge-garbed warrior over the ropes. Natural weapons, like the security barricade, steel steps, the announce table and the ring barrier are legal and can be used. Cena countered a chokeslam over the barricade and instead FU'ed his 300-pound adversary over it. Cena then hit The Phenom over the head with a cowbell, busting him open and taking the advantage. The Chain Gang Soldier looked to send Undertaker crashing into the steps, but it was countered and Cena went through the cold steel, clutching his hand in pain. The Deadman took the hurting Cenation leader and propped him up on the Spanish announce table, punching and kicking all around. Undertaker then prepared for a chokeslam. BAM! Just like that, Cena was out cold and The Demon of Death Valley had the advantage again. With just one bullrope shot, Cena was already screaming. But Undertaker wanted more. He whipped his armbanded adversary nine times. In between, The Phenom stomped on Cena's injured hand as he was too battered to utter a scream for help. Mercifully, Undertaker went for a cover on The Chain Gang Soldier. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! The look of frustration on The Deadman's face told the story. A Tombstone Piledriver was imminent. But Cena slipped out and hit the Blarney Stone Sandwich. That's gotta hurt. Two shoulderblocks and a spinout powerbomb later, the Cenation leader was back in it. You can't see me! The Five Knuckle Shuffle was executed perfectly. Running on full adrenaline, Cena was poised for an FU, his second in the match. But alas, Undertaker fought his way out and reversed it into the Tombstone Piledriver. BAM! The WWE Universe was stunned as The Demon of Death Valley made the pin. ONE! TWO! THREE! It was over. Just like that. Everyone thought that their world-class hero, John Cena would get his long-awaited revenge on The Undertaker. Not tonight. As The Phenom did his kneeling pose in the ring, he realized something was wrong. Cena was moving. Undertaker scooped him up for another Tombstone as the Boston crowd chanted," 'Taker sucks!". BAM! Just when it appeared that it could be a lot worse, it did. BAM! The Deadman had just hit another Tombstone as paramedics came to attend to an unconscious Cena. Undertaker finally left the squared circle with no remorse whatsoever. The Cenation leader's mother and father watched their son get fitted for a neck brace and taken out of WrestleMania on a stretcher. And that was The Undertaker vs. John Cena.


	6. SmackDown! Main Event

After the Undertaker/Cena matchup, a video package was shown with the buildup for the World Heavyweight Championship match between Triple H and Shawn Michaels. Then SmackDown! ring announcer Justin Roberts did his thing. The heavy metal of Motorhead played in the background as The Game made his way to the ring. Roberts announced Triple H's entrance like this:"Introducing first, from Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing in at 255 pounds. He is the World Heavyweight Champion...TRIPLE H!" The 19,028 fans in attendance at the FleetCenter were fainting at the sight at the World Heavyweight Champion. Then Michaels arrived. "And introducing the challenger, from San Antonio, Texas, weighing in at 225 pounds. The Heartbreak Kid...SHAWN MICHAELS!" It almost were as if these two men were treated like gods. "Look at this reception, Tazz!", said SmackDown! play-by-play announcer Michael Cole. "It is obvious that WWE has the most appreciative fans in the world!", said SmackDown! color commentator Tazz. Referee Charles Robinson raised up the World Heavyweight Championship high up as the Boston crowd looked on with anticipation. Here we go. HHH vs. HBK. The bell rung. Both Triple H and Michaels shook hands before they locked up. And the action began. It seemed as if The King of Kings would overpower Mr. WrestleMania at first, but Michaels countered and sent Triple H into the corner. A series of knife-edge chops had The Cerebral Assassin holding his upper body. The Showstopper then flew into another corner, clotheslining Triple H. Immediately, Michaels thought submission is just as good as Sweet Chin Music, so he put The Game into the Figure-Four Leglock, popularized by wrestling icon and HBK's idol, Ric Flair. However, Triple H countered it into the Ace of Spades, which is an inverted Indian deathlock. Although The King of Kings rarely uses this move, it does come in handy sometimes. Michaels got the rope break, however. Triple H then did the DX crotch chop to The Showstopper(John Cena and The Game form DX in my world) and then began taking the advantage. He hit a few running clotheslines, and then a facebreaker knee smash. The King of Kings then hit the AA spinebuster, popularized by Arn Anderson. The World Champion then posed, setting up for the Pedigree. However, Michaels countered and hit the back body drop. Mr. WrestleMania then jumped up to the top rope, and came crashing down with an elbow to the heart of Triple H. Then he tuned up the band. 1! 2! 3! 4! 5! BAM! Sweet Chin Music! The WWE Universe could almost taste a new World Heavyweight Champion. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! Some fans were glum that Michaels just couldn't end it there, some fans were happy that Triple H kicked out. And others were excited that the match would continue. HBK then took The Cerebral Assassin and sent him over the ropes. The two then continued the match there as Michaels got the advantage and put Triple H on the SmackDown! announce table. The Showstopper then climbed up to the rope, and defied the laws of gravity and beauty with an awesome moonsault. BAM! Both men were down for the 10-count. Surprisingly, the table didn't even break after 480 combined pounds crash-landed on it. Man, what material is SmackDown! using these days? Both men got back in the ring at eight. It went pretty evenly after that with mostly chain wrestling. The Game took the advantage again and went for a backslide pin, but Michaels saw through it delivered a stiff-looking clothesline. HBK tuned up the band once again. 1! 2! 3! 4! BA...NO! Triple H avoided Sweet Chin Music, ducked it, and hit the Pedigree. BAM! An exhausted King of Kings made the cover on a fallen Mr. WrestleMania. ONE! TWO! THREE! Triple H has beaten Shawn Michaels cleanly to retain the World Heavyweight Championship! As The Showstopper buried his head in his hands, upset at the finish, The Cerebral Assassin extended his hand out to him, who accepted as the two did the old sportsmanship bit. This can only happen with two babyfaces. As Michaels exited the ring to a chorus of cheers, Triple H posed with his belt on the top rope. "Triple H!" chants could be heard all over the FleetCenter. And that was Triple H vs. Shawn Michaels for the World Heavyweight Championship.


	7. ECW Main Event

There were ladders everywhere. So many that you could barely count them. Tommy Dreamer entered first. ECW ring announcer Tony Chimel introduced the ECW Original like this:"Introducing first, the challenger, from Yonkers, New York, weighing in at 260 pounds...TOMMY DREAMER!" So much nostalgia blanketed the FleetCenter, which was cheering "ECW!" so much that you probably needed a giant zipper to shut their mouths. But Dreamer loved it. He posed for the 19,029 in attendance as Boston's lightbulbs flashed and popped. Stevie Richards and Balls Mahoney would call the action. Richards was the play-by-play announcer. Mahoney was the color commentator. The Heart and Soul of ECW then gazed as the ECW Championship was hanging perilously. 15 feet above the ring. Then Shane McMahon entered to a chorus of boos. Actually, this was a pretty elaborate entrance. The Money entered from an airholed, giant treasure chest. This chest contained all the pirate's booty you ever dreamed of-and more! $500 dollar bills, diamond-encrusted watches, gold coins, and pearls. But then, a team of security came and brought out the most expensive diamond in the world- the Golden Jubilee. Being imported from Romania for one night only, the WWE Universe scoffed as the ECW Champion held the precious artifact up high. This entrance alone cost $500,000. The riches were soon taken to the back as McMahon walked through a sea of ladders. Soon, one of the most incredible matches in WWE history would take place. The bell rung, and McMahon immediately began working on the ECW Original's injured leg, which was heavily taped after The Money's brutal assault on it just five days ago. McMahon then grabbed a ladder and slid it into the ring. Instead of climbing it to retrieve the Extreme prize, the ladder was used as a weapon. Referee Tim White checked on Dreamer as WWE's richest wrestler stepped back a few feet. The Heart and Soul of ECW found the strength to get up as the WWE Universe marked out. Although pretty much one-legged, Dreamer used the ladder and clocked McMahon in the ribs. He then got the advantage, using several more ladders to punish The Money. At one point, on the top rope, McMahon set up for a powerbomb, but the ECW Original countered into a huracanrana onto a ladder as the ECW Champion clutched his back in pain. From there, the two put on a well-executed, aerial contest. McMahon hit the Leap of Faith on Dreamer off a 20-foot ladder onto the SmackDown! announce table, which finally broke after 500 pounds combined fell on it. It was later reported on Ring Posts that SmackDown! was not going to let it's announce table be destroyed at WrestleMania, so they got an announce table made of a durable material. It's breaking point is 500 pounds. The Money was now bleeding from the mouth profusely and was holding his eye in pain. Dreamer was busted open and tried not to put too much weight on his leg. From there, McMahon hit a DDT on the leg and climbed the ladder, which almost broke. Dreamer then realized that he wasn't Mr. Milk & Cookies. He was the Innovator of Violence. He was the Ghost of Extreme. He climbed right behind an exhausted McMahon and hit the Blarney Stone Sandwich. Dreamer then set The Money up, and hit the Dreamer Driver off the 15-foot ladder and onto a folding ladder, completely knocking McMahon out cold and destroying the good one in half from the impact. Using his good leg for leverage, the ECW Original brought a new ladder in the match and began climbing it. Then, Dreamer saw it. The ECW Championship was dangling right in front of his face. He unhooked the latch...and it was over! Tommy Dreamer was the new ECW Champion! In ECW's first WrestleMania main event, the brand did not disappoint! The FleetCenter erupted and saluted their new champion. The Innovator of Violence walked on his own power as he raised up his Extreme gold for the first time ever. McMahon, however, was helped up by WWE officials and medical staff. On Ring Posts, Kevin Eck reported that McMahon injured his ribs in two places, had mild back pain, a black eye and a broken tooth. Dreamer sustained a mild concussion. And that was Shane McMahon vs. Tommy Dreamer. In a Ladder Match for the ECW Championship.


	8. RAW Main Event

Instead of Howard Finkel being the ring announcer for the main event like always, baseball legend Pete Rose was the announcer. He was booed at first, largely because he was on the Cincinnati Reds team that beat the Boston Red Sox in the 1975 World Series. Acting like a heel, Rose berated the irate Boston crowd, telling them that for 80 years, the town has been known as "The City That Can't Win A Fucking World Series." As the crowd got even more upset, the controversial Rose then said that Red Sox Nation is a piece of crap, and stated that he invited Bill Buckner to the show and mailed in his ticket, but he couldn't pick it up. Rose was referring to Buckner's infamous booted grounder at first base that cost the Red Sox Game 6 of the 1986 World Series against the New York Mets. Had Buckner made that grounder and touched first base, the BoSox would have won the championship. Instead, the Mets ended up winning that game, and ultimately Game 7 to win the title. OK, enough baseball talk. Let's get back to WrestleMania. Randy Orton, the WWE Champion, entered first to a chorus of boos. He came out to a new theme song. It was called "Voices" and performed by Rev Theory's Rich Luzzi. Once The Legend Killer entered the ring, he confronted Rose. The all-time hits leader said that he respects Orton, but the St. Louis Cardinals aren't very good and won't win a World Series for a long time. St. Louis is The Viper's hometown. Orton responded with an RKO to the loudmouthed Rose, which got a big pop from the crowd. Despite being the heel, The Legend Killer shut Rose up. Then "Rowdy" Roddy Piper came out to a standing ovation. "This will be one of the best matches in the history of WrestleMania!", said an excited Jim Ross as Orton and Piper stared each other down. Mike Chioda raised up the WWE Championship as the two took their positions. So this is it. The student versus the master. The British Cab versus the RKO. The Brogue Kick versus the Punt Kick. The sleeperhold versus Orton's new submission, the Viper Grip. At WrestleMania. For the WWE Championship. The bell rung, and The Viper's brains were scrambled by a Brogue Kick. Piper posed as the FleetCenter cheered. He then went for the pin, but Orton kicked out at 2 1/2. The match really got going as The Legend Killer took an early advantage. He kicked Piper several times in the corner as The Hot Rod's world spun. Orton then took his position for the Punt Kick. Piper did a Matrix trick as The Viper's knee crashed into the ring post. This was surreal. Ross and Jerry "The King" Lawler remained silent as medics came to attend to Orton. I've mentioned The Legend Killer's knee issues in the past, and the match had just began to pick up steam. A few minutes later, Piper regained the advantage with Muay-Thai style kicks. The Viper then fell victim to a spinning powerslam. Once again, Orton kicked out. Showing a cold, sadistic side like his ex-mentor, the Scottish sensation rammed Orton's knee into the ring post. Then, in a sick spot, Piper stuck The Legend Killer's knee into the steel steps, took position, and then dropkicked the steps as Orton held his knee in pain. Piper took The Viper as the two went to the top rope. The Hot Rod prepared for the British Cab, but Orton countered it into a snap powerslam. The stoic, demented look crept onto the WWE Champion's face as he set up for the RKO. Orton was ready to strike. BAM! The Legend Killer made the cover. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! Orton rolled his eyes as Piper stood up. Another RKO, perhaps? NO! The Hot Rod hit another spinning powerslam. He then climbed to the top rope, and hit the Warrior's Way on The Viper. Piper then hit another Brogue Kick. BAM! No cover. This time, the Scottish sensation wanted to finish the job. He hit the British Cab finally. BAM! Piper made the cover. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! The crowd was 50-50. They wanted a new WWE Champion, but also wanted an awesome match. But there had to be a compromise. And rightfully so. Orton locked in the Viper Grip, which is a legit submission hold that immobilizes the arm and stretches out the shoulder joint. I interviewed Piper after the match, and he said that the hold was highly excruciating. As The Legend Killer shouted uncensored insults, The Hot Rod was not about to have his spirit broken. He got out, kicked Orton's knee so hard you could hear it a mile away, and went to the top rope to hit the British Cab again. BAM! The cover was made again. ONE! TWO! THREE! The FleetCenter rejoiced. "Rowdy" Roddy Piper has become the new WWE Champion! The Scottish sensation spun his new gold as confetti and balloons rained down. It was the defining moment in Piper's young career-from wondering if he'd make it as New York's favorite hobo to winning the WWE Championship at WrestleMania. The biggest thrill of all. In what will go down as the most shocking moment in WrestleMania history, Orton raised up Piper's hand as the crowd was nearly reduced to tears. In your dreams. The Viper teased a babyface turn and was about to hit the RKO, but Piper powered out and hit the Brogue Kick, which sent Orton over the ropes. As the show came to a close, new champion Piper came over the barricade and celebrated with the emotional fans. And that was WrestleMania XIV. To see how the Piper/Orton storyline is advanced, as well as if John Cena finally gets his revenge on The Undertaker, check out my next story, Backlash 1998. I guarantee you will not be disappointed!


End file.
